


Making Amends

by AnnieVH



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: Following their dinner at Rush and Gloria's, Belle drives Mr. Gold to back to their hotel.





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter of [Gold Rush](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8554300/chapters/19611955) but I decided to cut it at the last minute because it centered on Belle and her sister Lacey and I wanted that story to end with a focus on the two brothers. But for those of you who were curious, this is what happened once they left Nick and Gloria's.
> 
> Maddie corrected my mistakes, as always.

Belle kept her eyes on the road and held back all questions, remarks and comforting cliches she'd prepared back at the house. She wanted to say something because Mr. Gold looked like he needed a friend right now, whether he was ready to admit it or not. However, she didn't think he'd take kindly to her words. Or even remember them the next day, judging by his current state. There was no telling how much he'd drank but she suspected it to be somewhere between “a lot” and “more than he should have”.

“Your brother seems nice,” was all that she said, just as she was pulling the rental car from the curb.

He immediately replied, “He's a prick,” in a groggy voice. Belle didn't insist after that.

“I s'pose it's a family trait,” he added, after a few blocks.

Their hotel was too far and the silence was becoming increasingly awkward. Belle didn't know what she'd do if he became agitated, or if he broke down and started to cry. Right now, he could very well do either. Or throw up. Or even faint. Thankfully, the alcohol had only made him utterly indifferent. Gold didn't even bother to criticize her driving, something he'd done on their way to his brother's house and that had driven her up the wall.

She handed the keys to the valet at the hotel and hurried to Gold's side as he tottered out of the car. A bellboy tried to hold on to his arm, saying, “Let me help you, sir,” and Gold swatted his hand away, annoyed.

“I can walk,” he growled.

Belle said, “It's fine, I got this,” and followed closely as he made his way to the elevator with unsteady steps. Her job as his official Twin Consultant and support system probably included making sure he arrived to his bedroom in one piece, not that he'd thank her for it.

Gold only faltered once, as he was getting out of the elevator, swaying back and forth slightly until Belle grabbed his elbow to keep him upright. He looked at her, surprised by her proximity but not bothered by it.

“God, how much did you drink?”

“Scotch.”

“That's not- it doesn't matter. Here's your room.”

“Room,” Gold repeated as she unlocked the door and let go of his arm. He walked in, then turned to face her at the door. The look on his face was candid. Inebriated, yes, very much so, but sincere. Belle dared to think he might thank her for her help, or even apologize for the trouble he'd caused her, but he didn't say anything. He just stared at her with placid eyes that seemed to be a million miles away.

“You should get some sleep, Mr. Gold,” she prompted, gently.

“Family is a curse.”

Belle stood in the hallway, unsure of what to say to that.

“Family will always, _always_ hurt you,” he continued, as if he were offering her life advice. “Do you und'stand, Miss France?”

“Mr. Gold, do you want to talk?” she offered.

“I wanna fuckin' drink,” Gold said, and slammed the door close.

Belle stood just outside his room, listening in for any indication that he might have hurt himself. She only heard the mini-fridge being opened and the tinkling of glass bottles. She decided to check on him in the morning to make sure he didn't miss his flight. And that he hadn't drank himself into a coma. Then, she went into her own room.

She needed a shower, just to wash away the tension that night had caused her. Barging in unannounced at Gold's secret twin brother's house, nearly ruining their his marriage to Gloria, then navigating that awkward dinner as best she could. And now this.

_Family is a curse._

Belle took her cellphone from her purse and called Lacey's number.

Her sister picked up with the usual, “What?”

Belle constantly told her that it was rude to answer the phone like that but she didn't seem to care. Tonight, she skipped the criticism.

“Hey.”

“How's the book shopping going?” she asked, barely containing her envy that her sister had been granted a free trip to the other side of the country while she had to stay behind and help dad with the flower shop. “You guys got anything valuable?”

“We got nothing. It was a waste of time.” After a beat, she added, “Mr. Gold is disappointed.”

“Sucks,” Lacey said, no sympathy for their landlord.

“I mean, he won't admit it but... I suppose he wanted something good to come out of this trip and it didn't.”

“Yes, well, I doubt his income will suffer much from it.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Lacey asked, indifferent to it.

“I was a bitch to you before I left and I didn't have to be.”

She heard her sister pause.

“You sorry for that?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Lacey sounded baffled the topic even came up. In later years, Belle seemed to have given up communication altogether and decided that resentment was better than trying to get through to her hardheaded sister.

“It was a stupid fight, Lacey,” Belle said. “You damaged my suitcase, so what? These things happen, I shouldn't have made such a big deal out of it.”

The silence that followed was long enough for Belle to wonder if the call had been dropped but then Lacey spoke with renewed fire in her voice, “What did that asshole do to you?”

“Why do you think he did anything at all?”

“He did, didn't he? I knew it-”

“He did nothing, Lacey.

“But why do you sound so...”

“Yes?”

“Not like you.”

“I had a long day.”

“Because of books?”

“Yes.”

Lacey went quiet again, thinking. She said, “If he did anything, I wouldn't tell dad. I'd handle him myself.”

Belle smiled at the phone. Neither Gold nor Rush would ever experience this with each other, this absolute loyalty and companionship siblings could have for one another. Lacey was a pain sometimes. She was unreliable and messy and she was always ruining her things because she borrowed them without asking and was careless about it. At the same time, she would chase Gold down to the end of the earth if she thought he'd hurt Belle in any way and she would make him pay.”

“You don't have to handle him,” she said, perking up a bit. “He was a perfect gentleman.”

“Gold?”

“Well... near-perfect. But he did nothing to upset me.”

“Okay...” Lacey didn't sound convinced but she changed the subject, “I can fix your suitcase.”

Belle knew her sister well enough to understand that this was better than an apology. If Lacey said she was sorry, it was only a way to get back on your good graces; when she asked to make amends, she followed through.

“It's fine, I'll get a new one. I'm sure there's a sale somewhere.”

“Oh! Can you get me one, then?”

“Sure.”

“And shoes?”

“Don't push it.”

Lacey sighed. “Fine. You coming home on Monday morning?”

“Yes.”

“Cool. If you get here before lunch, I'll make you your favorite.”

Belle felt her eyes watering. “Really?”

“...Are you crying?”

“No...”

“If you're going to get emotional, I'm not making you shit.”

“Don't curse, Lacey.”

Her sister laughed. “Ah, there she is!”

“What?”

“My anal-retentive sister. I missed her!”

Belle shook her head but she smiled. “I miss you too, crazy.”

 


End file.
